1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and circuit configuration for controlling operating states of a second device by a first device, in which the devices are connected to each other via clock, data, and enable signal lines in order to switch the second device on and off. The invention also pertains to a corresponding circuit configuration.
In electronic devices in which the energy supply capacity is limited, for example in battery powered mobile radio devices, integrated circuits that are not used at times are switched off in order to save energy. This is employed particularly in time slot controlled operation, for example in accordance with the TDMA process (Time Division Multiple Access), in which transmit or receive operation only occurs in successive, discrete time slots. To this end, a microcontroller controls the operating states (i.e. switched on or off) of other integrated circuits contained in the device.